


暴雨夜

by MindYourOwnBusiness



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, 情深深雨濛濛
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, M/M, Whipping, Yelling, 琼瑶风格
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYourOwnBusiness/pseuds/MindYourOwnBusiness
Summary: 一份来自《情深深雨濛濛》前两集改写的狗血短篇，书桓牌(A)和依萍鼹(O)。陆振华陆老爷!图尔巩、佩姨!阿瑞蒂尔、(白化)雪姨!金花、茹萍!涌泉。ABO背景来自我的另一篇文《镜子》，设定精灵领袖一开始全是Alpha，而皇族为了“优生优育”，只与Alpha和Beta结婚生子，于是诺多皇室里大部分都是Alpha，没有Omega。伊欧是辛达皇室和乡野Omega的私生子，也是Omega。鼹鼠遗传了伊欧。
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Maeglin | Lómion
Kudos: 2





	暴雨夜

暴雨的夜，贡多林宫殿的某房间。  
贡多林的白公主阿瑞蒂尔在床上发着高烧，不时说一些颠三倒四的梦呓。毒液在她的体内扩散，已经渗透了大半遍的身体。由于发现得太晚，此时贡多林最好的医生也已经回天乏术。  
阿瑞蒂尔德儿子梅格林守在她床边，半跪在地上，握着她的手。他无论怎样施法、怎样努力，都无法从她体内唤回曾经的光热了。他有些呆滞的眼睛望着那双美丽、干枯，而冰凉的手，几乎落下泪来。  
突然间，阿瑞蒂尔似乎清醒了些许，喊着“罗米恩”。梅格林凑近了，抬起双眼望着她，眼里又是希望又是悲伤。阿瑞蒂尔沉重的眼皮抬了抬，想要向他小时候一样伸手抚摸他，然而，她的手肢体已经失去了灵魂的深刻连接，颤抖着不能抬起。梅格林叫了一声“母亲”，将她的手贴在自己的脸上，忍下了即将夺目而出的泪。  
阿瑞蒂尔：“我的儿子，听我说！你要去向你的舅舅取用抑制剂。”  
她顿了一下，又道：“他……他现在正在气头上，可你必须……”  
梅格林连忙打断她：“不要说了，母亲，我会去，但这不急。”  
阿瑞蒂尔：“你真傻，如果这件事早晚都会暴露，那么还是越早说越好。你的身体……（这时，阿瑞蒂尔突然爆发出一阵突如其来的哽咽，然后又讲了下去，声音断断续续。梅格林握着她的手，一句话都不敢讲，生怕他的打断会造成什么毁灭性的后果）要等到你扛不住的时候，整个……你可知道，整个王廷有多少Alpha。到那时，想必后果就太大了，没有谁能容许一个混乱无度的宫廷，罗米恩，何况还是因为你！罗米恩，我的儿子啊，我把你带到这里来，是以为我本可以在这城中庇护你，没想到我这就竟要走了。”  
“不，母亲，”罗米恩几乎一句话也讲不出了，可他仍旧强撑着开口道，“是我……是我没有保护好你，母亲。”

梅格林披着斗篷在雨中疾行，避过了大多数侍卫的耳目。暴雨如注，他的斗篷被狂风吹起，卷到天上。梅格林想起母亲反复叮嘱自己切勿在贡多林王面前做出不符合诺多王子的礼数的举止，忙去追赶他那在地上被风吹得翻滚着的斗篷。可是每当他要弯身拾起时，风总是将斗篷吹得更远些，最终在一阵狂风下飘到了空中，勾在了哪处的枝头。  
于是当梅格林出现在议事厅的大门前时，他浑身上下都湿透了。雨水从他的头发和衣服上滴落，他的脸上也湿漉漉地满是水渍。这样也好，梅格林想，至少——至少，没有哪个会再注意我的眼睛了。  
侍卫在转瞬而逝的惊讶后，请梅格林进去。梅格林走了进去，将满是泥泞的靴子在满口那块厚大的垫子上蹭了蹭，但是少许的泥土仍旧黏在他靴底的缝隙里，随着他在地板上的移动而留在地板上，成了显眼的污渍。厅内聚在一起的领主有的停下谈论，转过去对他行了一个古老的礼节，而后又投入到了方才的主题之中，有的仍沉浸在激昂的争执里。  
“我来……”梅格林似乎这时才逐渐恢复过了他的神智，察觉到淋雨使他的身体状况更糟，他的身体变得更冷也更虚弱。满屋的Alpha信息素将他逼到喘不过气，他的发情似乎严重了，他甚至可以感觉到臀缝里正在分泌着黏腻的体液，身体正在渴望着一场如疾风骤雨般的激烈性事，渴望Alpha的信息素将他填满。要镇定，他想，绝对不可以在大庭广众下发情失态，绝对不能丢了他的尊严。  
“伊露维塔！是白公主的儿子！”金花领主喊道，“这样大的雨，你竟没打伞吗？快来人，帮他……”  
“不用不用！”梅格林忙道。此时他自知狼狈，也自知失态，不想再吸引更多不必要的注意了。  
“怎么？你身上都淋湿了。”绿树领主也停下了谈话，将注意力转向梅格林。  
“白公主怎么样了？她好些没有啊？”涌泉领主说道。  
越来越多的领主将目光投到梅格林身上。其中有几位急切地喊道：  
“白公主怎么样了？你是来将她的消息带给我们的吗？伊露维塔啊——”  
“不要急，先听他说！快说啊，公主的伤情还稳定吗，有好转吗？”  
“现在白公主正是需要照顾的时候，你怎么冒这么大的雨跑到这来了！”  
梅格林一时语塞，原先不住地从衣摆上挤水的动作也停下了，看看这个，又看看那个，对着这些陌生的面孔什么话也说不出来。  
“我不在一会，大厅里竟这般热闹。”一个威严又优雅的声音从二楼传来。只见图尔巩头戴石榴石额冠，手握王之权杖从二楼走下。他长长的披风拖在楼梯上，形成一道如海水波光般的色泽，顷刻之间吸引了大厅所有的目光。  
“我来向王上禀报我的……”梅格林鼓起勇气开口道。也许是他的状态真的很不好，开口的声音比他想得更加没有底气：“我了解到为了统一协调抑制剂的分配，这里的每一位居民都要登记第二性别和信息素。”  
图尔巩向他投去一眼，示意他继续说下去。  
“王上，我是Omega。我有理由怀疑在前往贡多林的路上我意外发情……我请求破例使用抑制剂的分配名额。希望您准许。”  
大厅安静了下来。  
图尔巩走到了群臣面前，目光不动声色地垂下来，打量着梅格林。那固然是极为美善而富有威仪的眉眼，和他母亲极像，而目光甚至比母亲的更为尖锐有力，然而，梅格林可以感觉到在这目光之中有很多令他不安的东西——难道这贡多林真的和母亲说的一样好吗？这里的掌权者当真会把他这个数十年素未谋面的“王子”当作自己的亲族看待吗？他忐忑着，等待着王的决定。  
“来人，给他取一瓶抑制剂来用。”图尔巩下令道。  
“等等，王上，只有一瓶吗？”  
“一瓶不够吗？”  
“我……”梅格林说着，喉结滑动一下，“母亲说，以我现在的状况，恐怕得要十瓶。”  
“你要十瓶？”图尔巩微微皱起了眉头。其他领主也露出了惊讶的表情。  
“是的，陛下。”  
“贡多林的资源都是定额分配，你说你要十瓶，其他居民怎么办？”  
“十瓶？的确太多了些，陛下。伊瑞希是不是太久没回贡多林，不了解贡多林现在的资源状况？怎么让你一开口就要十瓶？”金花领主看看图尔巩，又看看梅格林，试图打个圆场，“当然，爱子心切而已，我们都可以理解，但……”  
“先拿去用。不够，再向我要吧。”图尔巩抬起手，示意他的堂亲不必再说了。  
“可是……一瓶就是不够啊，皇舅！”  
“没试怎么知道不够？莫非你的需求比其他的Omega更加旺盛不成？”  
梅格林看着仆从取来的一瓶抑制剂，绝望地乞求道：“我的八十年来从未离开过南埃尔莫斯，从未见过适量如此之多的Alpha……皇舅啊，我的身体正在发情，你们竟连多几瓶的量也不肯给我吗？”  
“我说了，贡多林的资源用度都是定额分配，你今天一个新来的就要用十瓶，往后其他Omega在发情期也想多要几瓶，我们可怎么向他们解释啊？我当初就告诫过你的母亲不要出城，可她不听，现在倒好——”  
“王舅，求您了！不然我会大庭广众之下发情的啊！您真的要看着我像一个娼妓一样在这里发情，给我母亲丢脸吗？”  
“你这话是什么意思，我让你像娼妓一样给阿瑞蒂尔丢脸？伊瑞希是我亲妹妹，她的脸面就是我的脸面。”图尔巩的嘴唇颤抖着，声音洪亮如钟，“告诉你，说话可要小心些！这里比不得南埃尔莫斯的黑暗森林，礼法、规章、长幼尊卑……这些可都是你要好好学习的东西。不要刚一进城，就率先坏了规矩吧。伊瑞希八十年前不听劝阻、一意孤行离开贡多林如今已然酿成大错，你那个受诅咒的父亲伊欧更是在这里犯下骇人听闻的恶行，触犯了埃尔达的法律，你就不要再继续任性，不要破坏贡多林的旧习了。”  
“我？任性？坏了规矩？这话好不公平！”梅格林不知所措地望了一周，见不再有人帮他，不由得气上心头，言语也愈发激烈了起来，“好啊——你们都是自己人，就我一个是外人；你们都是从维林诺来的领主，见过双圣树时代的福佑和荣耀，就我一个罪人的儿子！我的身上也流着伊欧的血，这就是你们排挤我、刁难我的原因！”  
“住口，罗米恩，你现在是贡多林的王子，你的言行举止处处都要合乎你现在的身份，不要再给皇族丢脸了！可惜伊瑞希没有教好你。贡多林是我的城市，你到我的城市来，我不论是身为城市的主人还是你的母亲的哥哥，都有权来替她管教你！”图尔巩攥着权杖的手已然青筋暴起，下令道，“取我的马鞭来。”  
涌泉领主急忙上前去，将抑制剂从仆从的托盘里取下，塞进梅格林手里，低声道：“好了，罗米恩，不要再说了——不要惹王生气！你先把这一瓶拿回去用，不够的话我们还可以帮你……”  
“够了！我不要像个牲畜一样地接受你们这种微不足道的怜悯！”梅格林一把把涌泉领主推开，只见后者一个趔趄，将手中的瓶子掉在了地上，摔了个粉碎。梅格林心中有愧，但是更加有气，无法直面受他迁怒的涌泉领主，转而对图尔巩道：“他们是贡多林的领主，我也是我母亲生下的王子。舅舅，您就这么狠心吗？您这样专断、不讲理，我明白妈妈当初为什么离开您了！”梅格林说着，泪水从他的眼眶中滑落，沾湿了他满是雨渍的脸，“我也是个诺多啊，我凭什么要当众发情，不能体体面面挨过发情期呢……”越说，他越觉得羞愧没脸，索性将脸埋在了掌心，开始自暴自弃、语无伦次地抽噎起来，“我从小没见过这么多的Alpha……刺激太大了……我……”  
“我听说在那辛达聚居的多瑞亚斯，他们的技艺不足以发明出抑制剂这种药物，有些Omega便会借助疼痛克制自己。你今天不如也试一试。”图尔巩手握马鞭，鞭梢直指着梅格林。  
“您好不公平。”鼹鼠眼见自己是逃不过一顿打了，绝望之下竟然渐渐地止住了抽泣，含泪道，“您打我吧。”  
图尔巩挥开鞭子朝梅格林打去。这鞭子原是诺多先人在那双圣树陨落、日月升起的时代之前编成，其中每一股用来编织的皮带都来自狩猎之神欧罗米在维林诺草原中放养的猎物，而鞣制、编织的工艺由经受工匠之神奥力的点拨，其威力远超任何中土工艺。图尔巩在多年的征战中一直将这马鞭带在身边，而经历了百年来的战争和迁徙，其亦愈发坚实、柔韧。图尔巩一意教训梅格林，一边以“初来乍到”、“不守规矩”、“藐视王法”、“以下犯上”之词数落着他，一边将鞭子毫不留情地抽在了他的脸上身上。梅格林黑色的衣袍原本就被淋得湿透，这下又被鞭子抽得开裂，扭曲地黏在他的身上，露出裹在里面的细嫩皮肉。梅格林在不见日光的林子里长大，皮肤比他母亲的更为苍白，有没有过战场上的磨砺，哪里禁得住这一顿鞭笞。原本干净细嫩的皮肤现在已经被打到满是红痕，其中衣服被打烂的纤维就那样碎在了带血的伤口里，刺得他不得不咬住嘴唇才能忍下呻吟和痛呼。  
“正好，打烂你的衣服，将你从南埃尔莫斯穿来的衣袍换掉，打断你和那受诅咒的伊欧的联系。你要牢牢记住：你从此往后是诺多王室的血脉，是贡多林的王子，言行举手都要合乎这里的规矩。”  
“我恨你……我恨你们这群贡多林的领主，我恨你们这些狠心歹意的诺多族裔！”  
叛逆的言语换来的是更加凶狠的鞭打。梅格林惨叫着试图用手臂护住身体，但一个刚刚成年的中土昆弟哪里敌得过高大强健、久经沙场的埃尔达的猛攻？鞭子如雨点一般地向他袭来，他的双臂已经被打得血迹斑斑，只得不断瑟缩着向后退去。慌忙之中，梅格林不慎撞到一处桌角，接着又踩在了用来装饰的长长的桌布上，不仅一跤跌倒不说，还将桌上的水晶酒杯、银制烛台全部掀翻在地，将原本暴露在外的血淋淋的伤口弄得更加狼狈。他倒在地板上，不住地蜷缩、扭动着，试图躲避图尔巩倾泻而来的怒火。  
“我要打得你从此牢记什么是我贡多林城的规矩！”图尔巩道。  
梅格林断断续续地抽噎着：“我看父亲骂你们弑亲者并没有骂错。”  
“不要把我和费诺里安混为一谈！我即便犯下了弑亲的恶性，也轮不到你来说。好，既然你这样说了，那我今天不妨打死你。”

从议事厅出来，梅格林立在窄窄的屋檐下，刚想继续往出走，却一时却了步。大雨还在下着，雷声阵阵。远处不时掠过闪电的影子。  
雨好大啊，梅格林想。他顾忌到自己未加处理的伤口将会沾水，便打起了找些防具的念头。他四下张望着，发现门边摆放的斗篷和伞具无不纹了各种纹章，便放弃了开口索要的念头，又见看守在门前的卫兵似乎没有被潲进檐下的雨水淋湿，不知是用了哪里的咒术，可他想到刚刚挨了图尔巩的鞭子，又当众说了那样的狠话，现在一身狼狈样，觉得这时候再对卫兵开口询问这种事情显然太过尴尬，于是他咬咬牙，不带任何斗篷和伞具，只身步入了雨里。  
雨落在身上好疼。梅格林沿着来时的路走着，不敢就这样去见母亲，却也不知道有哪里可以去。他也正在气头上，不想现在的狼狈模样给谁瞧见，也不想开口祈求任何一个贡多林的诺多相助，哪怕对方只是最卑微最无辜的仆从。然而，他知道不去见母亲也是不行的。这也许是他母亲最需要他的时候。尽管有贡多林最好的医护照料，可是他是她的儿子，他理应陪在她身边——他不知道母亲的伤情如何，现在是否好转，还是已经……正在梅格林满腹心事地赶路时，突然之间，一匹马迎面从树旁冲了出来。梅格林一时受惊，身上的伤口又拖得他行动慢了些许，他没来得及躲闪，便一下跌进了路旁用以排水的沟渠里。马儿也受了惊，高声嘶鸣着，扬起马蹄，竭力躲闪着滚落在泥水中的梅格林。  
接着一个瘦高的身影从马上跳下，正是在贡多林谋生的凯勒布林博。他将手臂伸给梅格林，将他从水沟里捞起，然后蹲下身问道：“你没事吧？天太暗了，雨又大，真抱歉我没看到你……”  
“我没事。”梅格林跪在地上，浑身淌着湿淋淋的污水，喘息道。方才落水的一瞬间，在四面八方的疼痛感的包裹下，还有衣服的重量的牵扯下，他几乎有种窒息的感觉。是空气中某种火一样温暖、躁动的气息将他从冰冷的窒息感里拽了出来。他只以为这是自己在求生欲望中的错觉，在惊魂甫定中回过神来，一心急着起身往母亲所在的宫殿里赶，完全忽略了眼前的昆第。  
“伊露维塔，你摔伤了。”凯勒布林博说道。  
“我没事。”梅格林挣扎着站起，不顾周身即将将他吞噬的疼痛，摇摇晃晃地朝前走，将凯勒布林博甩在身后。  
“你衣服都破了！还流了血！”凯勒布林博伸手抓住了他，不料却正碰到了他手臂的伤口，刺痛之下他的身体彻底失去支撑，眼看着又要倒地。在这之前，凯勒布林博小心地将他揽在了怀里。  
这是埃尔达才有的矫捷伸手。梅格林记恨埃尔达的特权和由之而生的骄傲，当即推了一把凯勒布林博的胸膛，冷冷道：“放手。”  
“我的伤和你没关系。”看着对方彷徨又失措的神情，梅格林仍是有些于心不忍，又补充说。  
“你是说，这伤口……”凯勒布林博迅速地打量了一遍浑身是伤的梅格林，脸上的表情又变了，变得更加震惊、愧疚，又充满了一种不知名的悲伤，却令梅格林更为尴尬难忍，恨不得立即摆脱他，“在这贡多林哪里还有谁敢做出这种……”  
梅格林冷笑一声：“是啊，王法之下还有谁敢这样要我的命。”  
说着，他蹒跚着离开了凯勒布林博：“看够了没有？在这法律公正、秩序严明的贡多林，我可真是稀罕的事——我要走了，不许跟着我。”  
“喂，等等，你……”凯勒布林博追着他，“你发情了——你竟不知道你发情了吗？”  
经他这一提醒，梅格林骤然想起自己仍旧处于发情边缘的事情。他本以为自己的发情反应并未到达最剧烈的时刻，或者像图尔巩说的那样（尽管他羞于承认自己期待着在图尔巩充斥着傲慢的羞辱里存在着一些真的可以作用于他的真话）也许疼痛可以抑制住发情的欲望——何况他也是半个辛达，这就更让他在隐隐约约中寄希望于此，但是这一路上的疲惫、虚弱，加上又受了太多的惊吓，他的身体已然本能地开始了自我保护的发情催化，就如远古时代那些西行之路上受了伤痛的Omega一样，释放出成倍的信息素以祈求着周边任何一位Alpha的关注和标记，以及随之而来的庇护，就连刚才的脾气恐怕也是受发情中自制力减退、无法深度思考的症状所致。梅格林骤然慌了，他自知自己绝对不可以就这样回到母亲的榻前，遑论在这之前他还要途径一路的仆从和医护——一个王子竟然在这些贡多林臣民面前暴露自己Omega的身份不说，还公然发情，这可远比他挨了打、受了刑更为丢脸可耻的事情。如果这件事情当真发生，那他在贝尔兰大陆上几乎算是彻彻底底无处可逃、无处可去了。  
“那我……不能就这样……”梅格林张皇失措地折了回来，拉住了迎向他的凯勒布林博，几乎绝望地自语道。  
“你绝对不能就这样离开。你住在哪里，有抑制剂吗？我送你回去。”凯勒布林博问道。  
“我……我也不知道我住在哪里。我也没有抑制剂。”  
令梅格林庆幸的是，凯勒布林博并没有就他混乱的言语进一步询问，似乎只把这当作是发情引起的思维紊乱。凯勒布林博的确是这样想的，但是除此之外，也几乎没有任何一个出了维林诺的埃尔达比他更对首生子女看似强健的思维和心灵实际上有多脆弱的事实感同身受了。凯勒布林博想了想，说道：“这样，你先到我那里去。我帮你处理一下伤口，然后我看看能不能向谁去要来一点抑制剂吧。”  
“抑制剂素来采取定额配给，你确定你能要来这金贵的东西？”梅格林将信将疑，却仍抓住了最后的一点希望。  
“我先试试。”凯勒布林博说，“最不济，我还可以去向我的叔叔伯伯们要来一些。我想他们那里总是有的。”他再度思索片刻，然后开口——这一次，他的声音里似乎夹杂着某种令梅格林莫名为之放松的孩子气的羞赧，“如果不行，或者来不及，至少我是Alpha，可以帮你解决你的需求……毕竟是我撞到的你，我就在这里，手无寸铁，你对我做什么都好，我不会还手的。”  
听到这话从一个Alpha口中说出，梅格林笑了一下。  
“跟我走吧。我有马，不会花费太久的。”说完，凯勒布林博唤来了马儿，又撩起斗篷和衣袍，单膝靠着马儿跪下，露出了自己被贴身的马裤包裹严实的大腿，说，“你踩这里上去。”  
梅格林踩着他的大腿上了马，随后凯勒布林博也跳上马背，坐在梅格林身后，以便梅格林将其布满伤痕的身躯靠向他。“你好轻啊，我本以为你也是诺多，没想到刚才的感觉实际上和阿瓦瑞更为相似。”凯勒布林博驱马回家，在路上对梅格林说。  
梅格林本来想再放些狠话要他就此打消询问其身世的念头，但他的理智及时地占了上风，认为既然同意了对方的相助，便不可再做什么驳他好意的事情，于是只是一句话没说，一路安静地随凯勒布林博前往他在贡多林的家。  
凯勒布林博的马大约也是繁育自维林诺的品种，驰得极快。因此，他的住所很快就到了。梅格林在暴雨中只模糊地看到这好像是一栋三层小楼，而具体的样式则没有分辨真切。但这并不十分紧要。凯勒布林博牵他进了门，为他找来了干净的毛巾和梳子，又为他拿来了药箱，还问他要不要沐浴。梅格林摇了摇头，只是若有所思地盯着凯勒布林博看，仿佛要说些什么似的。他的目光本就锐利，这一盯，盯得后者一阵不安，但也未对此说些什么，只是偏了偏头，等待着他开口。终于，梅格林断断续续地开口道：“你……有没有……”  
“什么？”  
“有没有什么可以用来给我烘干的魔法啊？”梅格林感觉自己的耳尖有点隐隐发烫，但还是把请求说出了口，“我简单处理一下就好。等会待我可以出门了，我还要赶回我母亲那里去。”  
“不能等吗？”凯勒布林博有些惊讶地打量了一下眼前的昆第，“你现在的伤不便出门啊。”  
“不行。我知道你在担心，但是……不行。我简单处理过就走。我必须要谢绝你的好意。”  
于是凯勒布林博并没有对此作出更多的询问，只是拉他在沙发上坐下，将手微微抬起，经过他的许可后将其放在了他的肩上。接着，凯勒布林博吟唱了一段古老的旋律，梅格林即便没有见过维林诺时代的圣树，也能猜到其中一定有与之类似的魔法相助，因为他从这歌声里听出了某种和他母亲的歌声中一样的明亮耀眼的光辉——而他母亲曾经说过，这是来自于梵雅纳智慧的荫泽。很快，空气中汇聚了大量的光热。这光热将他包裹，甚至带起来一阵充满香味的微风。花了一段时间，梅格林才意识到这热度中夹杂的柔和的香气原和他落入水沟时感觉到的温暖一样，怕是都来自于眼前这位埃尔达的信息素。梅格林感觉这种气息和他来到贡多林以后感知到的陌生而富有攻击力的Alpha信息素都不大相似，不是锋芒毕露的强势，而是一种柔和的、所有隐匿的热力，就像在大雪的天气里打猎回家后靠着暖炉烘烤的感觉一样，却比暖炉那种一不留心便会被灼伤的热度要更加舒服。  
“谢谢你。”梅格林惊讶地发现夹杂在他头发和衣物中的水分真的随着眼前昆第的咏唱而蒸发，“伤口似乎也不那么痛了。”  
“太好了。不过上药和包扎仍旧要做。”凯勒布林博提醒道。他已经打开了药箱。  
“这是维林诺的魔法吧？”一瞬间，梅格林感觉自己儿时对维林诺的某种天真而不加设防的向往又回来了。他不自觉地笑了一下。  
“你问了这种问题！你真的是个阿瓦瑞吗？”  
“我？”  
“嗯。我还不知道你的名字。”  
“你先告诉我你的。”  
“你好蛮横啊。”凯勒布林博笑了，“不过也是，我撞了你，又领你到我的住处来，早应当主动介绍自己了。”  
“我是受雇于这里的工匠，在怒锤领主罗格的手下负责一些锻造工作。”凯勒布林博顿了一下，很显然是在短暂地犹豫着什么，不过时间实在太短了，梅格林放松下来的心又被发情期的本能驱赶着，并没有如往常一样对这种足以使他留意并为之调整自己言行的细节多加在意，“我叫泰尔佩林帕。你可能没听说，毕竟这里认得我的不多。”说罢，他对梅格林笑了一下。  
“有些耳熟。”梅格林也笑了一下，问道，“这是你的父名？”  
“嗯……不是。这其实是我的母名，但我对外称这是我的父名。大家也都默认这是我的父名。”  
梅格林把这个名字在心里默念了两次，一时无法从被发情反应搅得有些混沌的记忆中搜索到什么线索也想不起来，但他感觉到了这名字的尾音像是某种泰勒瑞语言中惯用的发音，于是问道：“你是泰勒瑞？”  
“不是。不过我愿意以这种方式记住一些事情。”  
凯勒布林博示意梅格林把手臂抬起来。后者照做了。凯勒布林博用镊子小心地将卡在其伤口间的杂物除去。在长时间的挣扎和活动后，梅格林衣袍上破碎的织物已经被半干的血水黏住，如今又多少沾了些蜡油、酒滓和雨水，一时半会很难从伤口中去除干净。凯勒布林博尝试将大些的织物碎片揭起，撕扯的痛感几乎惹得梅格林叫出声来。但他及时地把声音忍了下去，并且浅浅地咬住了自己已经伤痕累累的嘴唇，发誓对这无可避免的酷刑一声不吭。见其疼痛难忍，凯勒布林博开始说起了最近的节庆，希望借此帮助对方分神片刻。他看起来实在是太年轻了，凯勒布林博想着，加快了手上处理的速度，确保每一个动作都精准、到位。逐渐地，他的额头上渗出了一层细密的汗珠，简直和他在锻造间工作时没有任何分别了，而皮肤在剧烈消耗中开始排水本就是在昆第间少见的事。他实在不忍心看一个这样年轻的孩子独自咬着牙忍受着处理伤口带来的痛苦，偏偏还是在感官最为敏感的发情期。  
“前几天我路过中心区域离王塔最近的那家点心店时，听店员说起他们要给烤制的米饼做一些新改良。我猜又是往上放一些梅果做成的果酱一类，只是不知道是酸味的还是甜味的。他们说可以提前几天送我一块的小的叫我尝尝。”  
“你别说了，专心手上的事吧。”梅格林打断了他，克制着声音的颤抖。  
“没事的，我是工匠，手很稳。‘泰尔佩林帕’就是……”  
“我知道，是说你有一双工匠的手。”梅格林不甘心让别人觉得他听不懂维林诺的语言，抢着说道。  
“是的。”  
“要歇一会吗？”见梅格林实在疼得厉害，苍白的嘴唇也始终没有多少血色，却暗中多了不少咬痕，甚至某些地方多了些黑红色的血痂，凯勒布林博将手里的工作停了下来，提议道。然后他将镊子放在了托盘的边缘上靠住，说：“我去给你倒杯蜂蜜茶……加过镇定用的草药的那种。你看上去太累了。”  
很快，凯勒布林博端来了两只雕刻精致的水晶杯子，将其中一杯递给梅格林。梅格林接了过来，缓缓地饮着，克制住自己总是想忍不住投向杯子的好奇的目光。  
“你的伤口不浅。”凯勒布林博将他的那杯端起来，喝了一口，看向梅格林那刚刚处理了一半的手臂，说道，“我知道贝尔兰的东北部有一种具有麻醉效果的草药，可惜贡多林不长那个。”  
“我知道。”过了片刻，梅格林闷闷地说，也没说清楚具体是对那句话说的，但他想这恐怕对对方而言不太重要。  
过了一会，凯勒布林博又问：“到底是谁这样狠心打的你？这样的事，夜巡的卫兵怕是不会不管吧？”  
“家人之间的事而已。”见凯勒布林博真的非常上心，梅格林摇了摇头，随意地把话题岔开了，“你的饮料真好喝。”通过近日的经验，他知道如果搬出了家庭作为借口，无论对方是再正直再倔强的诺多，也怕是难以真的追问下去了——果然，凯勒布林博皱着那双眉毛，似乎想说点什么，但是住了口，只是顺着他的话说道：“谢谢。还想要的话我还有一整壶呢。”  
“你谢什么。该道谢的分明是我。”  
“很少有人来我这里做客。虽然你不是来做客的，但是……”  
“没事的，我知道。”梅格林说，“泰尔佩林帕？”  
“嗯？”  
“你的确有一双很巧的手。”  
凯勒布林博笑了一下，有点想再读对他道句谢，但到底克制住了这股生活带给他的惯性。他观察到对方显然是个不太喜欢也不太擅长交际的昆第，年纪又这样轻，如果他身上的伤当真来是他的家人留给他的，那么可以想见他对外人的警惕和设防许将比他表现出来的还要更深，那么既然如此，他不想显得自己过于古怪或者过于急于讨好，这两者都不是他想给对方留下的印象，何况在数百年的经验中他已经足够清楚有些过于心急的举动反而会带来相反的效果。他宁可不在眼前的年轻昆第身上冒这种风险，何况其还是一个处于发情期的Omega。他有些羞于承认，但是从对方身上他的确隐约嗅到了一种属于森林和湖泊的寒冷的清香。这是他很喜欢的味道。  
“这名字真好。”有些令凯勒布林博意外地，梅格林说道。  
“我很喜欢这个名字。”凯勒布林博又笑了一下。  
“你说过，这是你的母名，但你把它当作父名来用（凯勒布林博听着，点点头）。你不喜欢你的父名吗？”梅格林试探着问道。他一向没有打探别人私事的习惯，常常是别人不说的他也不多问，但是今天他觉得这件事情——这件很显然是另有隐情的私人性的事情——对于他很重要，他必须问个明白，以便当做未来可以预知的艰难生活的有限参照，毕竟以他现在的尴尬地位，他所能抓住的有用的参照已经所剩无几了。他知道诺多之间常以父名相称，可是他有一个不受领主欢迎、今后也不便再在贡多林提起的父名。“泰尔佩林帕”对他而言是一个模糊的参考系，他甚至都没有察觉到在不经意间他已然把这个刚刚结识的埃尔达当作生自从母亲被父亲刺伤后他在贡多林的唯一可以信赖的，也是显然能够帮得上他的、愿意帮上他的年长者看待。  
凯勒布林博沉默了。从他的表情里，梅格林察觉到了某种他自知不能触碰的伤痛，于是他赶紧说道：“是我问的不对。你不必要告诉我。”  
“不，不，没有的。”凯勒布林博摇摇头，又喝了一口茶水，说道，“你真的想知道？”  
“我想的，只要你愿意告诉我。”  
“我其实……”凯勒布林博开口，思考过后选择了一个最为恰当的词来描述，“珍视这个名字。只是这个名字如今已经被我的父亲收回，为我曾经从心中率先抛弃他的缘故。当然，随后他也抛弃了我，并同我断绝了一切往来。不过，如果不是这样，我也是不便于把这个名字公之于众的。因为它会为我带来不必要的瞩目……我想我还是低调地生活在这里的好。”  
“竟是这样！我原以为这里不会再有谁的父名比我的更……”梅格林的嘴唇颤动了一下，想说“可耻”一词，但他不想就这样草率而鲁莽地给别人的父名下这种难听的定义，更不愿错误地在他人面前留下什么自轻自贱的印象，于是他摇摇头，问道，“从维林诺归来的埃尔达，你到底叫什么名字？”  
没想到凯勒布林博竟然低下头，很微弱地动了一下唇角，似乎是要笑，可却没笑出来。这看得梅格林一阵心悸。  
“我说了，你保证不会走吗？”凯勒布林博问道。  
“为什么这么说？你到底叫什么名字？”梅格林突然有点怕了，某种疑虑和惶恐突然之间爬上了他的心，仿佛他即将揭露一个他不该涉足的秘密，但是比起这种谨慎的处世习惯所来带的忧虑，他渴望得到对于今后生活的参考的欲望要更为剧烈，只因他着实被近日的突发情况接连搅扰得怕极了，他原本没有安全感的心已然惊慌不已，却不知还能凭借一己之力如何应对。对于在贡多林未来生活的不安紧紧摄住了他，他又极为渴望甩掉他那已沦为罪人的父亲，再加上突然的发情期唤起了他内心深处的动物性的本能……这一切叫他为了满足那短暂而虚幻的确定感抛弃了固有的谨慎，变得有些不顾后果、不择手段。  
“我……”凯勒布林博的喉结滑动了一下，再一次望向了梅格林那漆黑的眼睛，“我想我愿意告诉你。”  
“那好，你说就是。你告诉我你的，然后我告诉你我的。”  
“好，那我说了。”  
“你说就是！”  
“库茹芬威。”凯勒布林博说道，“一个延续了两代的父名。”  
“原来——”凯勒布林博话音还没落下，梅格林便倏地站起身，后退一步，“你也是诺多的王子！”他的脸色变得赤红，一直红到了耳尖，接着立马又变得苍白。他后悔自己竟在贸然之中说出了那样不负责任也无力承担的言语，更后悔自己竟然一时心软竟跟了他回来，又欠得诺多皇族一个自己不愿欠下的情份。  
“怎么了？难道你……”凯勒布林博也飞快地起身，浑身颤抖着，惊恐又悲伤地注视着梅格林的反应。梅格林急剧地喘息着，不顾伤口的疼痛，跌跌撞撞地奔向门的方向。  
“你的伤——”  
“不，不碍事。我想没有什么能比诺多皇室留给我的伤痛更重了。”梅格林飞快地甩下一句，试图拉开门，但是怎么也拉不开。在这猛然地爆发之中，梅格林没结痂的伤口再一次渗出血来，疼痛和疲惫，还有发情期带来的虚弱几乎吞掉了他所有的力气。他几乎瘫倒在地，但是他咬牙撑着身体，竭力避免这样的后果发生。他发誓要从凯勒布林博的住所离开，哪怕他只要静下心来想想便知道这实际上是眼前几乎唯一一个为他提供无私的帮助的亲族。  
在凯勒布林博震惊又悲伤的眼神里，他转过身来说道：“我……我要走了。我发誓不要诺多皇族的施舍……伊露维塔啊，你竟然是同他们一伙的！你竟还要给我临时标记！我不能继续待下去了……”  
“我原以为对你坦诚可以获得你的信任，我原以为你是当真对我的一切感兴趣的，我原……伊露维塔啊，我才是该喊‘伊露维塔’的那个，看看我都对我自己做了些什么！”凯勒布林博追上了梅格林，立在门口，胸口剧烈的起伏着。在情感冲击之下，他的信息素也少了意志上刻意的束缚，这一下便无遮无拦地朝四下里蔓延开来，如同在草原上燃烧的火焰。这猛然爆发的气息和热力在一瞬间让梅格林差点以为凯勒布林博有种要打他的冲动，身体本能地颤抖着瑟缩了一刻，但这反应随机彻底刺伤了他自己的自尊心，更是刺伤了站在他对面的凯勒布林博。  
“让我走！”梅格林靠着墙，大声地对他哭叫道。  
凯勒布林博始终别开目光，避免看到他，尤其是避免看到他的脸、他的眼睛。尽管如此，他仍旧为他拉开了大门，然后把目光投向了大雨中的夜色，“可……现在下了这样大的雨啊！——算了。拿上这个。”说着，他将门口的雨披塞进梅格林颤抖着的手里，仍是不去看他——见其不愿接受，他几乎是直接将那块雨披杵进了其怀里，“拿上！……你走吧。伊露维塔啊，果真连你也畏惧这个名字吗？”


End file.
